pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Jones
Mr. Jones is Ron's former pet iguana and the secondary antagonist-turned anti-villain of Toy Story of Terror!. ''Toy Story of Terror! Mr. Jones is a pet iguana formerly owned by Ron, the manager of Sleep Well. Ron trained him to retrieve toys from visitors and bring them to his office, where he placed them in a basket and rang a bell to alert Ron. When Bonnie Anderson and her mother arrived at the hotel for the night, Mr. Jones, after a period of time, brought the entire toy gang along with Combat Carl and Jessie (whom Mr. Jones found hiding behind a shower curtain that he slashed with his claws), eating one of Mr. Potato Head's arms in the process. After Mr. Jones rang Ron's bell to alert his owner of his success, Ron praised his pet lizard before locking Jessie in a cabinet with the other stolen toys. Mr. Jones then proceeded to rest until he saw Jessie (who managed to escape) sneaking toward the curtain hiding Ron's scheme. He attacked her, but after she noticed Mr. Potato Head's arm and Combat Carl's hand (which Mr. Jones had eaten sometime before the main events of the story) in the back of his mouth, she kicked the lizard's stomach, forcing him to cough up Combat Carl's hand, then pushed her head and arm inside his mouth, retrieving Mr. Potato Head's arm before escaping. With the help of Mr. Potato Head's arm, Jessie tricked Mr. Jones into yanking off Ron's curtain, revealing his scheme to Bonnie and her mother. After Jessie froze because of the presence of the humans, Mr. Jones retrieved her and brought her to the basket before ringing Ron's bell, further exposing his owner and cementing his redemption as it is shown that the iguana sold Ron out. Later, Ron fed him with a dog dish, which he proceeded to eat, just as two police officers arrived to arrest his owner for theft. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, though according to the commentary on the DVD, he was to be sent to live in an iguana sanctuary called Iguanaland where he lived better and redeemed himself completely. Personality Though he is an iguana, Mr. Jones acts more like a dog. He followed his training by his master Ron closely up until exposing his toy-napping scheme to Bonnie and her mother by doing so in an attempt to sell Ron out. He then defected to the good side after being sentenced to Iguanaland thus he is no longer considered a villain to the date. Trivia *According to director Angus MacLane, Mr. Jones has a missing scale on his left breast, in allusion to the great dragon Smaug from Tolkien's ''The Hobbit.https://twitter.com/AngusMacLane/status/414064851397251072 Incidentally, a film adaptation of The Hobbit featuring Smaug was released around the same time as Toy Story of Terror!. Gallery Mr. Jones with Mr. Potato Head's arm.png Mr. Jones revealed.png Mr. Jones licking Jessie.png Mr. Jones carrying Jessie.png Mr. Jones in the office with Jessie.png Mr. Jones showing Jessie.png Mr. Jones on his stand.png Mr. Jones sleeping.png Mr. Jones biting Jessie.png Mr. Jones about to run after Jessie.png Mr. Jones stops Jessie.png Jessie fighting with Mr. Jones.png Mr. Jones about to cough up.png Jessie in Mr. Jones mouth.png Jessie pulls Mr. Potato Head's arm out of Mr. Jones.png Jessie tricking Mr. Jones.png Mr. Jones exposing his owner.png Mr. Jones at the window.png References Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters